The recognition is that the commercially-made crepe, traditionally served up on a paper plate, a paper cone or in any other way, is an inconvenient way to consume this product and reduces its market potential.
I have solved this problem with the bite slicer apparatus, which slices a crepe into crepe bites on a paper plate ready to be served up.